<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letters to you by sincerelyjeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100595">letters to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno'>sincerelyjeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when a note changes things for the better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letters to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun stared at the blinking cursor on his computer screen just hoping that his damn essay would write itself, although knowing deep down that it wasn’t an option. Looking up to look around the library he sighed when he realized that people were leaving and new people were coming in. He had been here for a while and had been very productive. In doing other assignments. That wasn't his essay. That is worth 25% of his final grade for this class. He wanted to drop out so damn bad. He couldn’t but you know wishful thinking. </p><p>	Leaning back to rub his eyes he heard the chair across from him scrape out and felt a foot lightly tap his shins. Lowering his hands from his eyes, he sees Mark Lee smiling at him with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>“Fall asleep while I ran to the bathroom Junnie?” Mark said quietly while letting out a small laugh. </p><p>Renjun looked at him tiredly and shook his head, “Nah, I was falling asleep when you were here. I actually felt more energized when you left.” he said in a teasing tone. Smile widening when Mark began to pout.</p><p>“That’s meannnnnn,” Mark said whining while trying not to let a smile through. Renjun was looking at Mark with so much love that Mark was willing to continue to act all pouty. Renjun loved teasing Mark and Mark just let him. Mark loved seeing the glint in Renjun’s eye when he came up with a clever quip. </p><p>Renjun would never admit it. Like literally never. He will take this to the grave but he only teased Mark because he liked it when Mark pouted. It made his lips look more kissable than they already were. Renjun had started to zone out at the thought of kissing his boyfriend when said boyfriend proceeded to throw a paper ball at him.</p><p>“What the hell bubs?” Renjun said in surprise when he realized what had happened. Mark shushed him and pointed to the paper ball while imitating to uncrumple it. Renjun looked at his boyfriend confusedly before doing what he said. Mark giggled at the face that his Junnie made knowing that he was about to make his boyfriend blush like a mad man.</p><p>Renjun noticed that the note had Mark Lee’s messy handwriting on it. He smoothed out the note some more to read:</p><p>Hi,<br/>I think you are really pretty.<br/>Wanna date me?!<br/>-Mark Lee, the owner of your heart</p><p>Renjun looked up at Mark with blushing cheeks and a scowl that was threatening to turn into a smile. He stared at Mark a beat longer before he grabbed his own pen and started to write his own note. The minute he grabbed his pen he heard Mark begin to giggle in glee. Renjun smiled down at the paper. He was so in love with that idiot.</p><p>Mark stared at Renjun in anticipation. He loved it when Renjun went along with his antics. It made him feel loved and wanted. Mark started to do his own homework assignment that he left unfinished when he felt a paper ball hit the top of his head and then land in front of his. Looking up at Renjun with a grin he began to open the paper ball so that he could read the note:</p><p>Hi,<br/>You are pretty cute yourself.<br/>However, I already have an adorable boyfriend and I actually love him more than anything.<br/>So I will have to respectfully decline.<br/>-Huang Renjun, Mark Lee’s boyfriend </p><p>Mark began to read and as he read his smile grew until it dropped in shock. Looking up with wide eyes at Renjun to see him packing up quickly with a nervous smile on his face. Mark scrambled to back his stuff leaving the note for last. Renjun waited for Mark to be done with a blush on his face and his eyes glimmering. </p><p>When Mark finished he looked at Renjun earnestly while Renjun gestured for them to start walking out. They were walking quietly out of the library, Renjun in nervousness and Mark in shock. Once they had made it outside the library and were walking through the courtyard, Renjun felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around. Once he had turned around, he made eye contact with the big beautiful eyes of Mark Lee.</p><p>“Jun did you- I, oh my gosh Jun- did you mean it?” Mark said with a scratchy voice and his heart about to thump out of his chest. This was something that he had been waiting for since their 3 month anniversary. He just didn’t want to pressure Renjun. His sweet, amazing, beautiful, talented, smart Renjun.</p><p>Renjun looked down in embarrassment not knowing how to properly respond. He knew why Mark was so shocked. He was shocked when he saw it on the paper but he had already written it and decided why not?</p><p>“Junnie… please,” Renjun looked up to see Mark almost in tears. Renjun quickly pulled Mark into a hug and was immediately shushing him and comforting him.</p><p>“Of course you big softie,” Renjun said while starting to tear up himself. This was a big moment for him. He knew it. </p><p>“Huang Renjun, I love you,” Mark said firmly into Renjun’s hair. Holding onto Renjun with all the love and care that he could. He wanted to show Renjun that he was proud of him. He was a bit pissed at himself for crying at such an important milestone in their relationship, but what could he do? He heard Renjun take a breath in and began to rush in saying, “No, no, no Junnie you don’t have to repeat it. Baby, the fact that you wrote it-”</p><p>“Mark Lee, I am absolutely, hopelessly in love with you,” Renjun says while cutting off Mark. He said it directly into Mark’s ear. </p><p>Because that is who it was for. </p><p>Just Mark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slowly but surely getting all my fics on here!<br/>twitter is @jenobby__</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>